You, Baby
by dugeunkyoo
Summary: Jihoon bertemu Hoshi, seorang murid kelas tari. Mereka mulai menjalin pertemanan, namun Hoshi sendiri masih terasa misterius bagi Jihoon. Ketika akhirnya Hoshi menunjukkan sifat aslinya, bisakah Jihoon menerima Hoshi apa adanya? [Seventeen fic. Hoshi x Woozi. Soonyoung x Jihoon. SoonHoon. HoZi.]
1. Chapter 1

Title : You, Baby

Author : dugeunkyoo

Main Cast / Pairing : Lee Jihoon (Woozi) x Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)

Word Count : less than 1000 words

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SEVENTEEN. This is purely fiction.

Summary : Jihoon bertemu Hoshi, seorang murid kelas tari. Mereka mulai menjalin pertemanan, namun Hoshi sendiri masih terasa misterius bagi Jihoon. Ketika akhirnya Hoshi menunjukkan sifat aslinya, bisakah Jihoon menerima Hoshi apa adanya? Meski ia masih berada bayang-bayang trauma masa lalunya?

Enjoy my cheesy-crappy fic

* * *

Jihoon menyusuri lorong dengan langkah kaki tak pasti. Cahaya bulan menyeruak melalui beberapa jendela yang terbuka. Tak seharusnya ia berada di sekolah pada malam hari. Namun kesialan tengah menghampirinya, ketika ia tertidur di ruang kelas dan teman-temannya tidak mau bersusah payah untuk membangunkannya.

Ya, Jihoon memang sulit untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terlalu menyukai tidur. Ia sendiri mengakui hal itu.

Lagipula ia memang sudah lelah. Sekolah benar-benar menyiksanya. Berbagai tugas kini menumpuk dan menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Namun ini memang pilihan Jihoon. Bersekolah di sekolah seni. Jihoon sendiri memilih kelas vocal. Pelajarannya terfokus pada vokal dan semua yang berhubungan dengan itu. Ia bahkan mempelajari rap dan ia melakukannya dengan baik. Kemampuannya dalam membuat lagu juga tak diragukan lagi.

Jihoon kembali memandang sepatunya selagi ia menyusuri lorong. Entah mengapa setiap kali ia berjalan, sepatunya terasa lebih menarik, membuat Jihoon akan selalu menunduk ketika ia berjalan. Jihoon menyadari cahaya yang menguar dari salah satu celah pintu. Ia mendekat, merasa penasaran.

Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Jihoon melihat seseorang tengah menari. Wajahnya penuh peluh, namun tariannya masih terlihat bersemangat. Jihoon tak mengenal orang itu. Jihoon tak terlalu mengenal murid dari kelas tari. Pergaulannya terbatas pada orang-orang dengan minat yang sama dengannya. Namun Jihoon menjadi penasaran dengan sosok itu. Ia ingin mengenal sosok yang menari dengan penuh perasaan itu.

"Hai," sapa Jihoon ketika namja itu berhenti menari. Ia tampak kaget melihat Jihoon yang tersenyum di depan pintu.

"Oh, hai," balasnya pendek.

"Kau tak seharusnya ada di sini kan? Ruang latihan hanya digunakan pada pelajaran."

"Kau juga melanggar peraturan. Kau tak seharusnya berada di sekolah pada malam hari."

Jihoon dan namja itu bertatapan sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa.

"Aku tertidur dalam kelas," ucap Jihoon jujur.

"Yeah, dan aku hanya melanggar peraturan seperti biasa," namja itu meraih handuk dan menyeka keringatnya. "Lebih baik kita cepat pergi sebelum ketahuan."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu kau sering melakukan hal ini? Berlatih di sekolah?" tanya Jihoon setengah tak percaya.

Namja itu mengemasi tasnya. "Tentu saja. Itu hal yang biasa."

"Woah."

Jihoon berjalan di belakang namja tersebut. Mereka hanya diam selagi menuruni tiga lantai.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hoshi."

"Itu tak terdengar seperti nama orang Korea," komentar Jihoon. "Aku Jihoon."

"Apa kau menyanyi?" tanya Hoshi.

"Yap! Dan kau pasti menari," balas Jihoon penuh semangat. "Aku harap aku mengenalmu lebih awal."

"Kenapa?"

"Tarianmu sangat keren! Membuatku ingin menari sepertimu!" Jihoon memberikan dua jempolnya pada Hoshi. Hoshi hanya tertawa.

"Terima kasih. Di lain kesempatan aku akan mengajarimu."

"Kau sudah berjanji! Aku akan mencarimu dan menagih janjimu!"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah berjanji," ujar Hoshi lalu ia berhenti, membuat Jihoon menabrak punggungnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Ini dorm-mu, Jihoon," Jihoon menoleh, lalu ia tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Hoshi!" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya pada Hoshi hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Hoshi tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan menuju dorm-nya sendiri.

Sekolah seni ini memang sekolah khusus laki-laki. Mereka semua hidup di dorm yang dibagi menurut kelas, tari, vokal, maupun instrumen.

Jihoon sendiri memiliki kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak memiliki roommate karena jumlah siswa yang ganjil. Meskipun terkadang kesepian, ia dapat menggunakan seluruh kamar untuk dirinya sendiri tak tak perlu memikirkan pendapat orang lain jika kamarnya berantakan.

Begitu Jihoon memasang charger pada ponselnya, berbagai pesan masuk. Kebanyakan dari Jeonghan dan Seungkwan.

 **From : 1004JHan**

 _\- Jihoon-ah! Apa kau sudah bangun?_

 _\- Apa kau masih di kelas?_

 _\- Ya! Jihoon balas pesanku!_

 _\- Jihoon kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku?!_

 _\- Jihoon ini sudah malam! Balas!_

 _\- Jihoon kau tidak takut gelap kan?_

 _\- Apa aku dan Jisoo harus menjemputmu di kelas?_

Pesan terakhir masuk tiga menit yang lalu. Jihoon segera membalas pesan dari Junghan.

 **To : 1004JHan**

 _Aku sudah bangun. Aku sudah di kamar. Safe and Sound._

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Jihoon pun mandi.

 **From : 1004JHan**

 _Okay! Cepatlah makan malam, jangan sampai sakit :)_

Jihoon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi segera berpakaian ketika menyadari sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Ruang makan akan ditutup pada pukul sembilan lima belas.

 **To : 1004JHan**

 _Walking to dining room!_

 **From : 1004JHan**

 _I'll see u there. Wait for me_

 **To : 1004JHan**

 _Ok_

Tak banyak makanan yang tersisa. Ahjumma di dapur sudah memberikan semua makanan yang tersisa namun itu bahkan tak memenuhi piringnya.

"Ya! Jihoon!" Jeonghan berlari ke arah Jihoon yang duduk sendirian. "Aku membawakanmu roti dan puding!"

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Makan malam tadi, kami mendapat puding dan roti. Karena aku baik, aku mengambil untukmu juga! Karena pasti banyak yang curang!"

"Gomawo!" seru Jihoon lalu memulai makannya.

Selesai makan, Jihoon dan Jeonghan berjalan bersama ke dorm mereka.

"Good night, Jihoon," ucap Jeonghan ketika Jihoon sudah sampai di depan kamarnya. Jeonghan sendiri mendapat kamar di lantai dua.

"Night."

.

.

Jihoon bangun seperti biasa. Pukul setengah tujuh pagi ia sudah berjalan menuju ruang makan. Pelajaran akan dimulai pada pukul setengah delapan. Seperti biasa, antrian untuk sarapan adalah antrian terpanjang karena waktu yang tidak banyak. Jihoon hanya menunggu hingga gilirannya untuk mengambil makan.

Namun tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Jihoon makan dengan tidak konsentrasi. Ia terus memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia berharap untuk menemukan Hoshi. Padahal biasanya ia akan makan dengan tenang dan cepat. Jihoon juga menyadari bahwa tak ada teman-temannya di sini. Mungkin mereka sudah sarapan lebih pagi.

 **From : Diva Boo**

 _Aku pikir kau lupa kalau kita harus latihan pagi ini_

Jihoon hampir tersedak ketika membaca pesan Seungkwan. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau pagi ini mereka seharusnya latihan untuk tugas yang harus mereka tampilkan siang nanti. Jeonghan juga tak mengingatkannya kemarin.

Jihoon menyuap makanan terakhirnya dan segera menumpuk piringnya bersama piring kotor lain. Ia berlari melewati belakang ruang makan, menuju ke deretan ruang latihan yang terletak di gedung bagian belakang sekolah.

Sekolah ini memiliki dua tipe ruang latihan. Ruang latihan yang lebih besar, biasanya digunakan saat pelajaran bersama guru, terletak di semua lantai gedung sekolah. Sementara ruang latihan yang lebih kecil, terletak agak terpisah di belakang sekolah, gedungnya berada di dekat lapangan belakang sekolah, dan bisa digunakan oleh murid-murid kapanpun. Jumlahnya pun banyak dan beberapa memiliki ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar.

"Aw!" Jihoon berteriak ketika ia jatuh tersandung.

Seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hoshi?"

To Be Continued

* * *

This is kind of prologue? I already write more than 9000 word for this fic, and i have to write the ending soon. Please comment to my cheesy-crappy fic and i'll update faster. Ugh, i hope i have reader(s) for this fic.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : You, Baby

Author : dugeunkyoo

Main Cast / Pairing : Lee Jihoon (Woozi) x Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)

Word Count : around 1500 word based on google docs

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SEVENTEEN. This is purely fiction.

Summary : Jihoon bertemu Hoshi, seorang murid kelas tari. Mereka mulai menjalin pertemanan, namun Hoshi sendiri masih terasa misterius bagi Jihoon. Ketika akhirnya Hoshi menunjukkan sifat aslinya, bisakah Jihoon menerima Hoshi apa adanya? Meski ia masih berada bayang-bayang trauma masa lalunya?

Enjoy my cheesy-crappy fic

* * *

"Hoshi?"

"Oh, hai," Hoshi tersenyum. "Lain kali hati-hati," pesannya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jihoon, tak lupa ia mengacak pelan rambut Jihoon.

Jihoon mematung. Tangannya meraih dan merapikan kembali rambutnya. Sebelum ia kembali berlari dan melirik ke dalam setiap ruang latihan melalui pintu kaca yang gelap.

"Aku lupa! Maaf sekali!" seru Jihoon ketika akhirnya ia menemukan ruang latihan dimana teman-temannya berada.

"Lebih baik kita segera latihan," ucap Jisoo yang duduk memangku gitarnya.

Jihoon, Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Seungkwan memulai latihan mereka. Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi dan itu waktu yang cukup untuk latihan. Masih ada seorang lagi di grup mereka, Seokmin, namun Seokmin sedang absen karena ia mengikuti suatu perlombaan.

Kali ini mereka menyanyikan lagu berjudul Sunday Morning. Lagu ini merupakan favorit Jisoo dan Jihoon, mereka sering berduet menyanyikannya.

Mereka sibuk mengatur penampilan mereka hingga bel berbunyi pada pukul tujuh dua lima, lima menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Bel ini memberitahu siswa untuk cepat-cepat masuk kelas karena guru sangat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan.

"Baiklah, kita akan melihat hasil latihan ini nanti," ucap Jeonghan.

"Ya, ayo segera ke kelas."

Mereka menutup pintu ruang latihan dan berjalan beriringan. Seperti biasa, para siswa baru akan masuk kelas saat pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai. Jam tujuh dua lima hingga jam tujuh tiga puluh adalah jam paling ramai.

Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah matematika. Meski sekolah seni, sekolah ini tetap mengajarkan pelajaran dasar, seperti matematika, bahasa, dan sains, namun tidak terlalu banyak, hanya mengajarkan poin-poin pentingnya saja. PR juga tidak akan diberikan untuk pelajaran dasar. Maka dari itu kebanyakan siswa menyepelekan pelajaran dasar. Jihoon melihat setidaknya ada lima bangku kosong di kelasnya. Pastilah mereka membolos pelajaran matematika. Jihoon sendiri tak terlalu peduli dengan pelajaran matematika. Ia datang hanya untuk mengisi daftar hadirnya karena itu akan memberikan nilai plus untuknya nanti. Namun Jihoon tetap mencatat semua pelajaran yang diberikan.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran yang sudah dinanti-nanti. Kini saatnya mereka menunjukkan penampilan yang sudah mereka siapkan. Kelas sudah kembali penuh dan semuanya duduk bersama kelompok masing-masing.

"Haruskah kita memulai dari kelompok Jihoon?" guru mereka, Yong Seonsaengnim bertanya.

"Ya!" jawab seluruh siswa serentak kecuali Jihoon dan kawan-kawan.

Mau tak mau Jihoon harus maju pertama. Bukan masalah besar, mereka semua juga akan maju pada akhirnya, dan urutan tampil juga tak terlalu mempengaruhi.

Jihoon, Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Seungkwan pun maju. Menyanyikan lagu yang telah mereka persiapkan.

"Ah, seperti biasa kalian selalu memukau," puji Yong Seonsaengnim.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jihoon dan kawan-kawan sambil membungkuk 90°.

"Jadi.. Kemarin kau pulang jam berapa?" bisik Seungkwan pada Jihoon ketika mereka sudah kembali duduk.

"Kurang dari jam sembilan. Setengah sembilan mungkin," Jihoon mengangkat bahunya, tak pasti.

"Aku mendengar beberapa orang berbicara, kalau kau kemarin bersama seseorang?" Jisoo dan Jeonghan segera mendekat ketika mendengar kata 'bersama seseorang'.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu seseorang. Lagipula aku menemukan teman baru!" ucap Jihoon semangat.

"Kau tidak menyukainya kan?" kali ini Jisoo yang berbicara.

"A-Apa?!" belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, namun Jeonghan sudah lebih dulu berbicara. "Ya! Jihoon, kau masih kecil, jangan pikirkan hal seperti itu!"

'Kenapa dia memulai lagi?' pikir Jihoon.

Jeonghan sering sekali menganggap Jihoon seperti anaknya. Selain karena Jihoon yang tampak imut dan mungil, juga karena memang Jeonghan bersikap keibuan. Selain Jihoon, Jeonghan juga memiliki target lain yaitu Chan, dari kelas menari.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya! Lagipula sepertinya ia cukup baik," jawab Jihoon.

"Siapa namanya? Pastilah dia bukan dari kelas vokal kan?" tanya Seungkwan. "Kelas tari?" tanyanya lagi. Jihoon hanya terdiam, enggan menjawab karena Seungkwan pasti akan menjadi sangat penasaran dan mencari tahu tentang semuanya.

"Ia seorang yang menyenangkan. Itu saja."

.

.

Jihoon tidak tertidur pada pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Ia kembali ke kamarnya, mengerjakan beberapa tugas dan menulis lagu, mandi, lalu ia berniat untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tentu saja ia ingin mencari Hoshi. Ia harap ia akan menemukan Hoshi di ruang latihan dimana Hoshi berlatih kemarin. Jihoon memasukkan notebook yang berisi lagu yang ditulisnya dan beberapa hal penting dalam tasnya, lalu ia melesat keluar.

Ini musim panas, matahari setidaknya akan terbenam setelah pukul tujuh, mungkin hampir pukul delapan. Jam tangan Jihoon menunjukkan waktu enam empat belas, matahari masih bersinar dengan cukup terik. Ia berlari menuju gedung sekolah dan menaiki tangga hingga lantai tiga.

Ternyata benar, hari itu Hoshi kembali datang.

"Tidak ketiduran lagi?" tanya Hoshi yang melihat Jihoon datang mengenakan pakaian biasa.

Jihon tertawa sekilas. "Tentu tidak."

Hoshi menaruh tasnya. "Apa kau ingin belajar menari?" ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, menyambungkan ponselnya pada speaker.

"Hanya.. ingin melihatmu menari. Abaikan saja aku."

Sementara Hoshi melakukan pemanasan, Jihoon menjatuhkan tasnya di salah satu sudut ruangan dan ia duduk di lantai. Jihoon membuka notebooknya dan ia mulai menulis beberapa lirik lagu baru. Sesekali Jihoon berhenti menulis dan melihat Hoshi yang menari.

Hoshi memiliki aura yang tidak bisa Jihoon jelaskan ketika ia menari. Hoshi terlihat sangat mengagumkan di mata Jihoon.

Dua jam kemudian ketika Hoshi akhirnya berhenti menari, Jihoon telah jatuh tertidur. Hoshi hanya terkekeh, melihat kepala Jihoon yang terus jatuh ke pundaknya. Jihoon tampak tidak nyaman dari tidurnya. Hoshi mengelap keringatnya lalu ia duduk di samping Jihoon, membiarkan Jihoon bersandar padanya, dan kepala Jihoon berada di atas pundaknya.

Mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama hingga sekitar tiga puluh menit berikutnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan empat puluh delapan. Mereka harus segera pergi karena biasanya penjaga sekolah akan mulai mengunci ruangan pada sekitar pukul sembilan. Namun Hoshi tidak ingin membangunkan Jihoon. Lagipula Jihoon terlihat sangat imut jika tertidur seperti ini.

Hoshi meraih tas Jihoon dan menemukan kunci kamarnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus mengantarkannya."

Ia mulai membereskan barangnya dan memasukkan barang Jihoon ke dalam tasnya. Ia memakai tasnya dan tas Jihoon, lalu menggendong Jihoon di punggungnya.

"Wah, ia lebih ringan dari yang kukira."

Hoshi berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia tak terlalu yakin untuk memasuki dorm kelas vokal. Namun bagaimana lagi. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau ia bukan dari kelas vokal. Ia sudah memakai masker dan menutupi rambut pirangnya dengan snapback.

Ketika ia menemukan kamar Jihoon, ia segera mengeluarkan kunci dan masuk ke kamar Jihoon. Barulah ia tahu kalau Jihoon tinggal sendirian tanpa roommate. Hoshi membaringkan Jihoon lalu menyelimutinya. Ia lalu menulis pesan di sticky note yang bisa ia temukan dan menempelkannya di dahi Jihoon. Hoshi melesat keluar setelahnya.

Sementara itu Seungkwan tidak sengaja melihat Hoshi yang keluar dari kamar Jihoon. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung, merasa penasaran. Ia tidak bisa mengenali sosok Hoshi yang tertutup masker dan snapback. Ketika Hoshi melewati pintu dorm, Seungkwan yakin bahwa teman baru Jihoon itu bukanlah dari kelas vokal.

 **From : Diva Boo**

 _Jihoon-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu_

Tentu saja Jihoon tidak membalas. Ia tertidur hingga keesokan paginya.

Jihoon bangun pukul lima. Ia kaget ketika menyadari ia tak lagi berada di ruang latihan. Lebih kaget lagi ketika ia melihat jam. Menyadari sesuatu menempel di dahunya, Jihoon menarik sticky note tersebut dan membacanya.

 _ **Good night Jihoon~**_

 _ **Kau terlihat sangat imut saat tidur**_

 _ **Ps : kau tidak seberat yang kupikirkan**_

Jihoon tersenyum melihat gambar bintang di bawah pesan yang tertulis. Ia segera mandi dan memasukkan perlengkapan sekolahnya ke dalam tas. Ia masih menemukan sedikit waktu, jadi ia kembali duduk dan menulis beberapa lagu di notebooknya. Pukul enam lima belas Jihoon sudah berdiri di depan pintunya, bersiap keluar.

"Ya ampun!" pekiknya ketika melihat Seungkwan yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tangan yang disilangkan di dada. Jisoo dan Jeonghan juga berdiri di belakang Seungkwan dengan pose yang sama.

"Lee Jihoon!" ucap mereka bertiga serempak membuat Jihoon menutup telinganya.

"Wae?! Kalian mengagetkanku!" balas Jihoon tak kalah keras.

Seungkwan, Jisoo, dan Jeonghan tak menjawab, mereka malah menyeret Jihoon hingga ruang makan. Ketika akhirnya mereka mendapatkan makanan dan duduk di salah satu sudut yang cukup sepi, mereka mulai bertanya kepada Jihoon.

"Jelaskan kenapa tadi malam aku melihat seseorang keluar dari kamarmu!" Seungkwan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau membawa laki-laki ke kamarmu!" kali ini Jeonghan angkat suara.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jisoo.

"Pertama-tama, Jeonghan, ini sekolah laki-laki, tentu saja hanya ada laki-laki di sini! Dia hanya seorang teman, oke?" jelas Jihoon.

"Ya ampun, Jihoon! Tolong beritahu aku siapa teman barumu itu!" ucap Jeonghan tak sabar. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kenapa kau tak ingin kami tahu teman barumu itu?"

"Aku belum terlalu dekat dengannya," Jihoon berhenti, mengambil napas panjang. "Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali. Atau tiga. Sekarang biarkan aku makan."

Mereka berhenti berbicara untuk sejenak. Mereka makan dalam diam. Namun sesekali Seungkwan melirik Jihoon dengan pandangan terkejam yang bisa ia berikan pada Jihoon.

"Pagi, hyung!"

"Chan!" Jeonghan berteriak dengan semangat, lalu bangkit dan memeluk Chan dengan sangat erat. "Ya! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Hyung, lepaskan aku!" Chan memaksa keluar dari pelukan erat Jeonghan. "Ada murid baru dari China!"

Jihoon, Seungkwan, Jisoo, dan Jeonghan serentak melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Chan.

"Annyeong haseyo!" ucapnya lalu membungkuk.

"Ah! Kau lucu sekali!" Jeonghan mencubit pipi murid baru itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Minghao."

"Baiklah, Minghao! Kau adalah anakku sekarang! Panggil aku eomma!" ucap Jeonghan senang.

"Hyung! Kau menakutinya!" Chan menarik Minghao dari Jeonghan. "Kalian harusnya memperkenalkan diri kalian."

"Jihoon."

"Seungkwan."

"Jisoo."

"Panggil aku eomma!"

"Jeonghan, namanya Jeonghan," ucap Jisoo. "Berhentilah menjadikan orang lain sebagai anakmu, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan pouting. "Anak kita."

"Abaikan saja Jeonghan hyung," ucap Chan pada Minghao. "Mereka ini memang orang aneh."

"Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu pada yang lebih tua, Chan," Jihoon mengingatkan Chan.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku harus membawa Minghao untuk tur singkat sekolah kita."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Annyeong haseyo," pamit Minghao.

Setelah kepergian Chan dan Minghao, mereka berempat segera menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas. Jihoon selalu menghindar jika ada pertanyaan mengenai Hoshi. Ia masih tak ingin memberi tahu siapa teman barunya sebenarnya.

To Be Continued

* * *

Maaf sekali kalau masih pendek Next chapter janji deh isinya cuma SoonHoon moment (karena belum aku ketik). Setelah ngetik 10.000 words baru nyadar kalo SoonHoon momentnya dikit banget jadi aku mutusin untuk nambahin SoonHoon moment. Mohon pengertiannya karena tangan kanan lagi sakit (luka bakar T,T) jadi belum bisa ngetik chapter depan.

Thank you ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : You, Baby

Author : dugeunkyoo

Main Cast / Pairing : Lee Jihoon (Woozi) x Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)

Word Count : around 2200 word based on google docs

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SEVENTEEN. This is purely fiction.

Summary : Jihoon bertemu Hoshi, seorang murid kelas tari. Mereka mulai menjalin pertemanan, namun Hoshi sendiri masih terasa misterius bagi Jihoon. Ketika akhirnya Hoshi menunjukkan sifat aslinya, bisakah Jihoon menerima Hoshi apa adanya? Meski ia masih berada bayang-bayang trauma masa lalunya?

Enjoy my cheesy-crappy fic

* * *

Jihoon sesungguhnya merasa sangat malu pada Hoshi karena ia tertidur kemarin. Namun karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Hoshi lebih banyak, ia kembali datang menemui Hoshi.

"Hosh?"

Hoshi mendongak. Menatap Jihoon yang masih berdiri di ujung tangga.

"Kenapa kau menunggu di luar?" Jihoon melangkah mendekat.

"Ruangannya dikunci."

"Semuanya?"

Hoshi tertawa, "Aku sudah mengecek seluruh ruangan di gedung empat lantai ini, Jihoon."

"Benarkah?" tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah Jihoon. "Aku ingin menemanimu latihan, maafkan aku karena kemarin tertidur. Juga terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku."

"Tak apa," Hoshi menunduk, menatap sepatunya yang tampak mengkilat. "Lagipula hari ini kakiku sedang sakit."

"Ya Tuhan!" Jihoon memekik, berjongkok di depan Hoshi. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Jihoon semakin histeris ketika ia menarik celana yang dikenakan Hoshi dan melihat perban yang membalut kakinya.

"Hanya.." Hoshi terdiam sejenak, "Terjatuh dari tangga. Sedikit berdarah. Tapi aku tak apa. Sungguh!"

"Dan kau masih bisa berjalan memutari gedung ini hanya untuk mencari ruang yang tidak dikunci?!"

Hoshi hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya hingga matanya hanya terlihat segaris.

"Menahan sakit itu seperti aturan nomor satu bagi para penari."

Jihoon menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Stargazing? Ini summer, bintangnya pasti menakjubkan."

Jihoon tampak ragu ketika Hoshi kembali buka suara. "Pintu ke rooftop tidak dikunci."

"Biarkan aku membawakan tasmu karena tidak mungkin aku bisa menahanmu sembari berjalan," dan Hoshi langsung melemparkan tasnya pada Jihoon.

Selama bersekolah, Jihoon belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke rooftop. Baginya itu adalah tempat yang panas, dimana kau akan 4 lantai lebih dekat ke matahari. Jihoon bukan seseorang yang menyukai outdoor. Ia membuat musik. Ia melakukannya selama berjam-jam di dalam ruangan tertutup. Mungkin kulitnya yang pucat juga merupakan efek samping dari kebiasaannya di dalam ruangan. Namun tentu saja, zona nyamannya adalah tempatnya membuat musik, bukan berlarian di luar sana.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini."

Hoshi tampak terkejut. "Setelah dua tahun bersekolah di sini?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga tak berani melewati kelas para senior di lantai empat. Tak ada gunanya juga aku ke sini setelah sekolah berakhir."

"Kau harus datang ke sini kalau kau sedang tak ingin belajar."

"Maksudmu bolos?" Hoshi tertawa membuat Jihoon ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" seru Hoshi. "Kau bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa banyak guru yang pernah naik ke rooftop."

Jihoon menatap Hoshi sejenak.

"Kau penuh dengan kejutan," ucap Jihoon pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Hoshi balas bertanya.

"Aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya, haruskah aku turun ke ruang makan dan meminta jatah makan malam untuk dibawa ke sini?"

"Ya!" Hoshi memukul pelan pundak Jihoon. "Cepat bawa makanan itu kemari!" lalu Hoshi memberikannya kartu makan miliknya.

Jihoon tak menjawab, ia segera menjauhi Hoshi. Berlari lebih tepatnya. Menuruni empat lantai bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan dalam waktu yang cepat. Namun Jihoon tetap berhati-hati, ia tak ingin kakinya berakhir seperti Hoshi.

Sebelum ia ke ruang makan, Jihoon memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil tas gitarnya dan memasukkan notebook berisi lagunya. Barulah ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali berlari.

"Terima kasih, ahjumma!" seru Jihoon senang sembari membawa dua tempat makan.

Jihoon meminta kepada ahjumma di dapur untuk memberikannya kotak makan dengan alasan ia akan makan di kamarnya karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang banyak. Tak lupa ia meminta dua porsi dan menunjukkan kartu makan milik Hoshi sebagai bukti bahwa Jihoon tak akan memakan dua porsi sendirian.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan memohon Jihoon? Yang pasti bukan ahjumma di dapur.

Ia bahkan berhasil membujuk ahjumma dapur agar membiarkannya mengembalikan kotak makan itu besok pagi. Jihoon bahkan berjanji ia akan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan bersih, sudah dicuci.

Jihoon menenteng dua kotak makan itu sembari bersenandung pelan ketika ia keluar dari ruang makan. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Sementara itu Jeonghan yang menyusul Jihoon hingga ke pintu ruang makan sudah kehilangan jejak Jihoon.

"Aku yakin sekali itu Jihoon, aku hapal dengan tas gitarnya. Apa yang ia lakukan sampai ia harus membawa makan malamnya?" ucap Jeonghan pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namun kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu dan melanjutnya makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

Jihoon masih bersenandung, bahkan ketika ia sudah hampir mendekati lantai empat. Hoshi dapat mendengarnya dari rooftop ketika Jihoon sudah dekat.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi," adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan Hoshi ketika Jihoon membuka pintu rooftop.

"Apa? Aku?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah."

"Eoh? Kau membawa gitar?" Hoshi tampak senang. "Itu artinya aku bisa mendengarmu bermain gitar dan menyanyi.

Jihoon kembali mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membawa makanan kita," ia mengangkat dua kotak makan yang dibawanya, menunjukkan pada Hoshi.

"Woah. Dan sekarang kau harus membantuku memindahkan sofa itu," Hoshi menunjuk ke suatu sudut.

Jihoon mengikuti telunjuk Hoshi, mendapati sebuah sofa berwarna hijau dengan kain bermotif bunga yang berada di atasnya. Sofa itu tampaknya menutupi pintu menuju gudang yang ada di rooftop.

Hoshi dan Jihoon menarik sofa itu bersama-sama mendekati pagar rooftop.

"Kenapa sofa ini tampak bersih sekali?" kening Jihoon mengernyit bingung ketika sofa hijau itu tampak terlalu bersih untuk sebuah sofa yang ditinggalkan di rooftop. "Hanya kulitnya saja yang mengelupas, hampir tak ada debu. Bahkan kain bunga-bunga ini juga tampak bersih."

"Sesungguhnya aku juga belum pernah melihat sofa ini," Jihoon menatap Hoshi. "Terakhir kali aku ke sini, minggu lalu, sofa ini belum ada."

"Aaah.. Masuk akal jika sofa ini masih bersih. Mungkin baru saja ditaruh."

Hoshi menarik tangan Jihoon agar Jihoon duduk di sampingnya.

"Sekarang, mana makananku?" Jioon meraih kotak makan yang tergeletak bersama gitarnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hoshi.

"Selamat makan!" seru keduanya bersamaan setelah berdoa lalu segera makan dengan lahap.

Lima belas menit kemudian dua kotak makan tampak sudah ditumpuk di samping sofa. Sementara Jihoon dan Hoshi tampak mendongak, menatap langit. Belum banyak bintang yang tampak, mungkin semakin malam, akan semakin banyak bintang yang terlihat. Mereka beruntung sekolah ini berada di pinggir kota. Hampir tidak mungkin melihat pemandangan seperti ini di kota yang penuh dengan polusi.

"Sudah lama aku tak stargazing seperti ini," ucap Jihoon.

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin sudah sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun semenjak aku melihat bintang dengan sungguh-sungguh seperti ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak hal yang kulakukan, banyak hal yang membuatku sibuk, banyak hal yang membuatku tak memiliki waktu bersantai."

"Tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu kau masih sekolah dasar kan?" Hoshi mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab. "Sesibuk apakah anak sekolah dasar sampai tidak memiliki waktu bermain?"

Jihoon menarik napas panjang. "Banyak hal yang terjadi, Hosh. Kau tak ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah kulewati."

Hoshi memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia takut jika pertanyaannya akan membuka kenangan Jihoon yang mungkin saja cukup sedih.

"Namun aku cukup senang, menyadari fakta bahwa semuanya sudah berlalu," Jihoon tersenyum.

Yang tidak Hoshi sadari adalah terdapat kegetiran dalam senyuman Jihoon.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati pagar.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Hoshi ikut berdiri di samping Jihoon.

Jihoon mengarahkan telunjuknya. "Lihat di sana itu. Kenapa tampaknya di sana terang sekali?"

Di kota kecil seperti ini, pemandangan lampu pada malam harinya tak akan seheboh Seoul. Apalagi di pinggiran kota. Maka dari itu lampu terang itu terlihat sekali dari rooftop sekolah.

"Sepertinya beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat info bahwa ada pasar malam di dekat sini. Mungkin itu pasar malamnya."

"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin sekali ke sana," ucap Jihoon penuh harap.

Hoshi yang baru saja mengambil ponselnya kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana. "Besok adalah hari terakhir."

"Benarkah? Pasti akan seru sekali karena itu hari terakhir."

"Mungkin lain kali kau bisa ke sana," hibur Hoshi. "Atau mungkin kita bisa pergi ke festival musim dingin, kalaupun ada," Hoshi tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja masih ada lain kali," Jihoon berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. "Beritahu aku jika ada hal-hal menyenangkan di luar sekolah ini, Hoshi!"

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja!" Hoshi menjawab dengan semangat. "Sekarang tolong ambil gitarmu dan menyanyilah."

Jihoon mengambil gitarnya dan kembali duduk.

"Aku boleh menyanyi lagu apa saja kan?"

"Lagu apa saja, aku akan tetap senang hati mendengarnya."

* * *

 _ **You, even when I fall, you help me up without shaking one bit**_

 _ **with an unfaltering gaze**_

 _ **And You, during those hard times and until the end, you hold**_

 _ **Both of my hands and stay with me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you**_

 _ **But for today, I am singing this song just for you**_

 _ **Tonight, within those two eyes, and your smile**_

 _ **I can see all the pain you're trying to hide from me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You and I together it just feel alright**_

 _ **I will never leave you and no matter what anybody says, I'll be there to protect you**_

 _ **You and I together, don't ever let go my hands**_

 _ **I'll never say goodbye to you, even when this world ends**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just like all of the others,**_

 _ **I'm sure our love will change a little bit at a time**_

 _ **But please don't be sad**_

 _ **Hopefully I will be someone who you can trust like a close friend**_

 _ **and someone you can lean onto**_

 _ **I promise you that I'll be right here baby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you**_

 _ **But for today, I am singing this song just for you**_

 _ **Tonight, within those two eyes, and your smile**_

 _ **I can see all the pain you're trying to hide from me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You and I together it just feel alright**_

 _ **I will never leave you and no matter what anybody says, I'll be there to protect you**_

 _ **You and I together, don't ever let go my hands**_

 _ **I'll never say goodbye to you, even when this world ends**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I close my eyes lightly whenever those lonely nights come to me**_

 _ **I no longer fear when your breath holds me**_

 _ **No one in the world can replace you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You are the only one and I'll be there for you baby**_

 _ **You and I together it just feel alright**_

 _ **I will never leave you and no matter what anybody says, I'll be there to protect you**_

 _ **You and I together, don't ever let go my hands**_

 _ **I'll never say goodbye to you, even when this world ends**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just You and I**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Forever and ever**_

* * *

"Woah!" seru Hoshi sembari bertepuk tangan dengan cepat sementara Jihoon hanya menunduk karena ia malu. "Tadi itu sangat hebat!"

"Terima kasih."

"Aku akan terus memintamu untuk bernyanyi karena kau benar-benar keren!"

"Sudahlah, Hoshi," Jihoon meminta agar Hoshi berhenti.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak akan. Aku akan terus memujimu!"

"Masih banyak teman-temanku yang lebih hebat," ucap Jihoon, merendah.

Hoshi mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Tapi bagiku kau yang terhebat."

Hoshi dan Jihoon terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mereka hanya menatap langit dalam diam.

"Yo! Hosh!" Jihoon dan Hoshi tersentak, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Annyeong!" sapa kedua orang yang baru datang itu bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian datang ke sini?!" tanya Hoshi histeris. "Sudah kubilang kan jangan kesini."

"Wonwoo Hyung yang memaksaku ke sini!" laki-laki yang tidak tampak seperti orang Korea itu menunjuk orang di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hosh!" ujar orang yang ditunjuk itu.

Hoshi menarik napas. "Duduklah kalian berdua," ia mengalihkan pandang kepada Jihoon. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, mereka ini temanku. Wonwoo dan Hansol."

"Annyeong, aku Jeon Wonwoo."

Jioon menjabat tangan Wonwoo. "Lee Jihoon."

"Choi Hansol."

"Lee Jihoon."

"Jadi," Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya… Melihat bintang," balas Hoshi singkat.

"Sedari tadi kalian di sini dan kalian hanya melihat bintang?" Wonwoo tampak tak percaya dan Hansol hanya mengangguk. " _Bullshit_ macam apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Yak! Jeon Won-"

"Ada gitar!" seru Hansol menyela Hoshi. "Apa ini milikmu, hyung?" ia bertanya pada Jihoon dan Jihoon membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil. " _Cool_!"

Hansol mulai bermain-main dengan gitar Jihoon. Ia tak benar-benar bisa memainkannya, hanya memetik senar dengan asal. Yang penting terdengar cukup bagus, begitu pendapatnya.

"Oh ya, Hosh. Ada surat untukmu," Wonwoo memberitahu Hoshi.

"Surat?"

"Ya, sepertinya dari Jepang."

"Jepang?! Oh, _shit_ ," Hoshi mengumpat pelan.

Jihoon menatap Hoshi. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya, ya."

Hansol menusuk pundak Jihoon dengan telunjuknya, meminta perhatian dari Jihoon. Ia minta diajari beberapa kunci rupanya. Jihoon dengan senang hati mengajarinya, setidaknya agar Hansol tidak memainkan nada-nada tidak jelas seperti sebelumnya.

Sementara Hoshi dan Wonwoo berdiri, berjalan hingga ke sisi rooftop yang cukup jauh dari Jihoon dan Hansol.

"Apakah ia tahu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau gila? Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya begitu saja."

"Yah, daripada ia mengetahui dengan cara yang tidak baik, ada bagusnya kau memberitahunya terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak akan, Won. Aku hanya tidak akan membiarkanya tahu."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kapanpun aku bisa menyembunyikannya dari Jihoon. Atau sampai aku siap memberitahunya."

"Sepertinya kau tak akan pernah siap," komentar Wonwoo. "Apalagi dengan datangnya surat itu."

"Aku tahu. Setidaknya biarkan aku sedikit senang saat ini."

"Apa balasan yang akan kau tulis?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Balasannya sudah disiapkan. Aku mungkin hanya perlu mengirimnya ke Jepang sana."

"Aku harap kau membuat keputusan yang tepat."

"Aku bahkan tak pernah membuat keputusan. Seandainya aku bisa membuat keputusan, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri."

"Be strong, Hoshi."

Hoshi hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hoshi Hyung!" Hoshi menoleh ketika Hansol memanggilnya. "Hyung! Aku sudah bisa memainkan lagu ini!" Hansol menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hoshi membuat Hoshi semakin tertawa.

" _Good job_!"

Hoshi melihat Jihoon yang tampak sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas gitarnya. Sepertinya itu adalah notebook lagu Jihoon. Jihoon lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Wonwoo dan Hoshi. Ia duduk bersila dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Apakah ia membuat lagu?" tanya Wonwoo ketika menyadari bahwa Hoshi sedang menatap Jihoon.

"Sepertinya iya. Kau harus tahu, suaranya benar-benar indah."

"Kau sepertinya tidak tahu kalau aku ini penyanyi yang handal."

"Kau? Jeon Wonwoo? Penyanyi? Hentikan bualanmu itu Won."

"Aish! Tunggu saja nanti, aku pasti bisa menyanyi seperti murid kelas vokal!"

"Aku akan menari _topless_ jika kau benar-benar menyanyi dengan baik!"

"Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu!"

Mereka berempat baru kembali ke dorm masing-masing ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Ketika Jihoon berbaring di atas ranjangnya, ia merasa lelah, namun juga senang. Ia penasaran, hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi ketika ia bersama Hoshi.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Song used : Park Bom - You and I**

Yang mau dengerin Jihoon/Woozi nyanyi ini, boleh coba cari di youtube dengan keyword "우지 you and i".

Big thanks buat yang udah review, fave, maupun cuma lewat buat baca. Shout out juga buat Jejekyu yang sering banget tanya udah update apa belom (tapi pasti dia tak membaca fanfic ini) dan tolong berhenti nulis review jahat ya :3

Doakan saja biar bisa update next chapter yang lebih cepat hoho. UAS sudah selesai tapi tugas sudah mulai berdatangan lagi..

Yang mau kasih ide buat SoonHoon moment juga boleh, review aja ya :)

Thank you~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : You, Baby

Author : dugeunkyoo

Main Cast / Pairing : Lee Jihoon (Woozi) x Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)

Word Count : around 1800 words based on google docs

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SEVENTEEN. This is purely fiction.

Summary : Jihoon bertemu Hoshi, seorang murid kelas tari. Mereka mulai menjalin pertemanan, namun Hoshi sendiri masih terasa misterius bagi Jihoon. Ketika akhirnya Hoshi menunjukkan sifat aslinya, bisakah Jihoon menerima Hoshi apa adanya? Meski ia masih berada bayang-bayang trauma masa lalunya?

Enjoy my cheesy-crappy fic

* * *

"Lee Jihoon!"

Jihoon tersentak.

"Ne!"

Jang Seonsaengnim berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada baiknya kau segera pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci mukamu, Lee Jihoon."

"Ne," ucap Jihoon pelan.

"Selagi kau keluar kelas, tolong ambilkan juga beberapa buku referensi. Ini daftarnya."

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Jang Seonsaengnim menulis di secarik kertas. Ia berjalan ke depan kelas untuk mengambil daftar tersebut.

"Hanya delapan buku yang perlu kau ambil."

"Ne."

"Jangan lama-lama!"

"Ne."

Jihoon memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya dan ia berjalan menuju toilet untuk mencuci muka. Di saat pelajaran berlangsung seperti ini, toilet akan sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam toilet sehingga Jihoon memutuskan untuk mencuci muka sedikit lebih lama. Ia merasa malas sekali hari itu. Setelah semalam menghabiskan waktu bersama Hoshi, ia menjadi ingin bersenang-senang dan terlalu malas untuk sekolah.

Jihoon menarik napas panjang dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hari ini sepertinya bukan hari keberuntungan bagi Jihoon. Kelasnya berada di lantai tiga dan perpustakaan berada di lantai dasar. Lalu kemudian ia harus menaiki tiga lantai dengan membawa delapan buku.

"Ya! Hati-hati kalau berjalan!" seru Jihoon kepada seorang anak kelas satu yang menabrak bahunya.

Lihat saja, sepertinya kesialan Jihoon sudah dimulai.

Kejadian berikutnya tentu saja terjadi di perpustakaan.

Sungguh ia kaget, bahkan matanya menjadi bulat mendapati kondisi perpustakaan. Kardus berisi buku memenuhi setiap sisi perpustakaan. Belum lagi banyak murid yang berada di perpustakaan, sepertinya karena kelas mereka memang sedang diadakan di dalam perpustakaan.

Jihoon mendekati petugas perpustakaan yang biasa ia panggil Yeonha Noona.

"Noona, tolong ambilkan delapan buku referensi ini. Dari Jang Seonsaengnim," Jihoon menyodorkan kertas yang hanya dilirik sebentar oleh Yeonha.

"Sebentar Jihoon-ah!" ia tampak sibuk mengetik di komputer sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat Jihoon. "Ya?"

"Ini, noona."

Yeonha membaca daftar buku itu sebelum mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Aku sedang sibuk sekali, Jihoon-ah. Kau bisa melihat sendiri kekacauan ini kan? Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. Kau cari sendiri ya?"

Jihoon tersenyum, Yeonha tampaknya memang sangat sibuk. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Ambillah ini," Yeonha mengulurkan sebuah tas kain. "Bawa saja hingga kau mengembalikan buku nanti."

Tas kain itu akan membantu Jihoon. Setidaknya resiko untuk menjatuhkan delapan buku yang dibawanya ke lantai tiga akan berkurang. Dan tentu saja Jihoon menerima tas itu dengan berseri-seri.

Satu buku, dua buku, tiga buku, hingga enam buku telah Jihoon temukan dengan mudah. Semuanya berada di rak yang benar dan berada di rak yang bisa Jihoon jangkau. Buku ketujuh dan kedelapan inilah yang menjadi masalah. Jihoon tak bisa menemukannya di rak yang seharusnya, rak dengan kode P4 dan S1.

"Haish!" Jihoon menggerutu ketika akhirnya menemukan kedua buku tersebut. "Kenapa tinggi sekali!"

Kedua buku itu diletakkan bersebelahan, di bagian paling tinggi rak dengan kode Z5.

Jihoon sudah melompat-lompat dan berjinjit hingga ujung jari kakinya, namun ia tetap tak bisa mencapai buku tersebut. Ia sudah menghabiskan lima menit hanya untuk mencoba meraih buku yang tak mungkin diraihnya itu.

Kehabisan tenaga, Jihoon memutuskan duduk di lantai. Ia membawa lututnya ke dada dan melingkarkan tangannya pada kedua kakinya. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah seseorang dengan sepatu berwarna silver yang berjalan ke depannya.

"Buku apa yang kau cari?"

Jihoon tak ingin mendongak. Ia hanya menyebutkan dua judul buku yang sedang dicarinya.

Kemudian Jihoon melihat si pemilik kaki tersebut sedikit berjinjit dan akhirnya menyodorkan dua buku ke hadapan Jihoon.

"Terima kasih sekali!" Jihoon segera berdiri dan membungkuk. "Hoshi?"

Ternyata pemilik sepatu silver itu adalah Hoshi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Memangnya tak boleh?" Hoshi balas bertanya. "Lagipula aku datang di saat yang tepat untuk membantumu kan?"

"Ah, ya, terima kasih," Jihoon tersenyum lebar. "Maksudku adalah, ini kan jam pelajaran. Kau tidak mungkin bolos untuk ke perpustakaan kan?"

"Jam kosong. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan."

"Aku tidak percaya kau serajin itu," ledek Jihoon.

"Ya!"

"Eh, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Jihoon menunjuk amplop besar berwarna coklat yang dibawa Hoshi.

"Ini… balasan surat yang baru saja aku tulis."

"Apakah itu balasan untuk surat dari Jepang?"

"Ya," Hoshi menjawab singkat. "Ayo, aku antar kembali ke kelasmu."

Hoshi dan Jihoon berjalan beriringan keluar dari perpustakaan. Tak lupa Jihoon mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yeonha.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Ah, ini. Sudah lebih baik, tapi Wonwoo menendang kakiku sehingga rasa sakitnya terasa lagi."

"Wonwoo menendang kakimu?" Jihoon sangat terkejut sampai ia harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Tidakkah itu sakit sekali?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Hoshi. "Ia senang sekali menendangi kakiku dan kali ini ia lupa kalau kakiku sedang sakit!"

"Setidaknya kau memiliki alasan untuk memukulnya balik kan?" tanya Jihoon sembari tertawa kecil.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku balas memukulnya? Apa kau ini bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Hosh."

Jihoon melirik jam tangannya ketika ia dan Hoshi mencapai lantai tiga. Mereka berjalan cukup pelan karena kaki Hoshi yang sakit. Ternyata Jihoon menghabiskan hampir 20 menit di luar kelas. Seketika ia menjadi panik karena ia yakin sekali Jang Seonsaengnim akan memarahinya.

"Hosh, aku duluan karena aku sudah terlalu lama di luar kelas!"

Hoshi hanya bisa mengucapkan hati-hati karena Jihoon sudah melesat ke arah kiri. Sementara Hoshi sendiri berjalan ke arah kanan.

Bisa dikatakan gedung sekolah ini berbentuk persegi panjang dengan bagian tengah yang kosong. Dengan kelas vokal dan kelas tari berada di bagian yang berlawanan dan bagian paling dekat dengan aula atau paling jauh dari tangga. Sementara kelas instrumen berada di dua bagian yang berlawanan juga, tetapi lebih dekat dengan tangga. Ruang latihan yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk pelajaran berada di sisi gedung yang pendek, di sebelah kanan dan kiri tangga.

Di lantai dasar ada taman yang berada di bagian kosong persegi panjang. Sehingga pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dari dari koridor di lantai atas adalah taman dan kelas yang berlawanan.

Jihoon yang berlari sekuat tenaga akhirnya membuka pintu kelasnya. Namun ia terkejut ketika mendapati kelasnya kosong. Hanya ada Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang sedang mengobrol.

"Dimana semua orang?!"

"Jang Seonsaengnim mendapat telepon dan ia keluar dari kelas. Urusan penting, katanya," jawab Jeonghan.

"Jadi sia-sia saja usahaku untuk mencari semua buku ini?" Jihoon menjatuhkan tasnya. Merasa lelah.

Jisoo mendekati Jihoon, mengambil tas Jihoon yang terjatuh. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Duduklah sana."

Jihoon pun duduk di belakang Jeonghan, memang di sanalah tempat duduknya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Masih tak percaya jika usahanya sia-sia. Jeonghan memutar duduknya, menghadap Jihoon, dan mengusap rambut Jihoon. Benar-benar seperti ibu Jihoon.

"Aku bahkan harus berjinjit untuk mengambil buku itu! Dan aku tetap tidak bisa meraihnya!" ucap Jihoon, mengingat kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengambilnya?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ada.. seseorang yang membantuku."

"Apa kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih?" kali ini Jisoo yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

Jisoo tersenyum. "Ah, ya, aku menyimpan buku-buku itu di lokerku. Jadi saat pelajaran Jang Seonsaengnim kau tak perlu mengambilnya ke perpustakaan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Jisoo."

* * *

Jang Seonsaengnim memang meninggalkan kelas pada hari itu, namun ia tak lupa untuk meninggalkan banyak tugas untuk murid-muridnya. Esai tentang sejarah seni menari yang harus ditulis tangan minimal 2 halaman dan harus ditumpuk esok hari. Jihoon amat sangat tidak setuju dengan tugas itu. Mereka adalah murid kelas vokal, kenapa mereka harus mencari tahu tentang sejarah tari?

Dan kini Jihoon sedang duduk di perpustakaan. Sendirian. Teman-temannya memutuskan untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas tersebut, karena mereka yakin besok pasti Jang Seonsaengnim sudah melupakannya. Ada juga yang berniat mengerjakan, namun lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan pada malam hari.

Jihoon berniat untuk menemui Hoshi lagi. Ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang agar nanti malam ia bisa bersama Hoshi. Lagipula suasana perpustakaan yang sepi, karena jam sekolah sudah berakhir, membuat ia senang. Ia senang bekerja dalam keadaan sepi.

"Hei, Jihoon!"

Good. Sepertinya ketenangan Jihoon akan berakhir.

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia mendapati Wonwoo yang tersenyum lebar.

"Hei. Wonwoo."

"Aku boleh duduk di sini kan?" Jihoon mengangguk. "Apa kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya. Tugas sejarah tari. Memang aneh sekali."

"Sementara aku mendapat tugas sejarah musik," balas Wonwoo.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," Wonwoo meletakaan buku-bukunya ke atas meja. Jihoon membaca judul bukunya, semuanya memang tentang musik. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti sinopsis dari buku-buku ini."

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Tentu saja. Please," wajah Wonwoo sudah tampak sangat memohon. Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil. Tugasnya sudah hampir selesai, mungkin dua paragraf lagi. Ia masih bisa membantu Wonwoo, bukan masalah besar.

"Bacalah buku ini," Jihoon menunjuk buku berukuran besar berwarna biru. "Meski tampaknya besar namun isinya tidak sebanyak itu. Fontnya saja yang besar. Cukup lengkap namun sangat informatif. Abaikan saja buku yang lain."

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Masih dua paragraf lagi," Jihoon menunjukkan kertasnya pada Wonwoo. "Apa kau harus kutemani hingga selesai?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Pulang saja kalau kau sudah selesai."

Namun pada akhirnya Jihoon tak pulang. Ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas lainnya. Wonwoo yang masih sedikit kesulitan mengajak Jihoon mengobrol beberapa kali. Jihoon merasa ada teman memang membuat semuanya berbeda. Perpustakaan besar itu tak tampak menyeramkan, malah terasa nyaman.

Terlalu rajin mengerjakan tugas, Jihoon dan Wonwoo baru keluar dari perpustakaan saat matahari terbenam. Sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Mereka baru keluar saat Yeonha sudah akan menutup perpustakaan.

"Aku tak percaya aku berada di perpustakaan selama tiga jam!" seru Wonwoo ketika mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Tidak ada yang akan mempercayaiku jika aku mengatakan aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku untuk satu minggu ke depan!" balas Jihoon.

"Kita memang hebat!" Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan highfive yang segera dibalas oleh Jihoon.

"Ah, aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini," ucap Jihoon. "Aku merasa lelah sekali hari ini."

Wonwoo menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa langsung tidur. Aku masih harus membuat rap."

"Kau menulis rap?" tanya Jihoon tak percaya. Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kau bisa membuat lirik untuk laguku."

"Ya, tentu saja. Dengan senang hati."

"Bye, Wonwoo."

"Bye, Jihoon!"

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung dormnya yang entah mengapa malam ini terdengar sangat sepi. Namun semakin ia mendekati kamarnya, ia mendengar suara-suara. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah suara yang ternyata berasal dari dapur. Para murid kelas vokal sedang menonton pertandingan baseball rupanya.

Jihoon mengenali sosok Jeonghan dari belakang, tentu saja karena rambut panjangnya. Ia mencolek pundak Jeonghan.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Texas Ranger. Choo Shinsoo," lalu Jeonghan kembali mengarahkan pandangnya pada televisi kecil yang dipasang di tengah dapur.

Tiga menit Jihoon habiskan untuk menonton seperti yang lainnya, namun kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar untuk mandi. Ia belum mandi seharian dalam udara yang begitu panasnya. Jihoon butuh mandi air dingin.

Setelah ia selesai mandi, ia berbaring di atas kasurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Jihoon memainkan ponselnya sebentar hingga akhirnya ia merasakan kelompak matanya mulai berat. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan berbaring menghadap tembok. Jihoon ingin tidur saja. Lagipula ia sudah lelah.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia merasa haus. Kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap sehingga Jihoon meraba-raba untuk mencari ponselnya. Pukul dua pagi. Jihoon menguap. Ia berjalan untuk menyalakan lampu namun ia hampir berteriak ketakutan ketika menyadari ia tidak sendirian di kamarnya. Jihoon menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak sementara jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Deskripsi tentang bentuk sekolahnya agak ribet, abaikan saja!

Chapter kemarin ada yang tanya kenapa Jihoon enggak sama Soonyoung, tapi sama Hoshi. Yaa, itu ada alasannya sendiri sih. Nanti juga bakal tahu kalau udah di chapter belakang (konflik!).

Chapter depan masih belum diketahui kapan diupdate. _Probably after my national exam_..

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Title : You, Baby

Author : dugeunkyoo

Main Cast / Pairing : Lee Jihoon (Woozi) x Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)

Word Count : around 2300 words based on google docs

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SEVENTEEN. This is purely fiction.

Summary : Jihoon bertemu Hoshi, seorang murid kelas tari. Mereka mulai menjalin pertemanan, namun Hoshi sendiri masih terasa misterius bagi Jihoon. Ketika akhirnya Hoshi menunjukkan sifat aslinya, bisakah Jihoon menerima Hoshi apa adanya?

Enjoy my cheesy-crappy fic

* * *

Jihoon melihat Hoshi yang tengah tertidur di tempat tidur lain yang tak ia gunakan. Ia masih memakai jaket dan celana jeansnya. Bahkan Hoshi tidak melepas kaos kakinya. Hoshi meringkuk dalam tidurnya. Kakinya menekuk mendekati dadanya.

Jihoon menghela napas. Ia mendekati Hoshi, bersiap untuk membangunkannya. Namun wajah tidur Hoshi nampak sangat tenang. Ia tak tega untuk membangunkan Hoshi. Belum lagi dadanya yang naik turun dengan irama napasnya yang beraturan.

"Bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke dalam kamarku?" gumam Jihoon pelan.

Namun ketika Jihoon memegang kenop pintunya, ia akhirnya tahu. Ia lupa mengunci pintunya sebelum tidur. Dan tentu saja Hoshi cukup beruntung untuk mendapati kamar Jihoon yang tidak terkunci. Untung hanya Hoshi. Bagaimana jika ada orang iseng yang berniat buruk padanya-ingin mengambil barang-barangnya. Mungkin Jihoon lah yang beruntung kali ini.

Ia menatap Hoshi yang tertidur sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan. Ia bangun karena haus, tentu saja ia harus ke dapur untuk mencari minuman. Pada saat-saat seperti ini Jihoon sangat berharap untuk memiliki kulkas mini seperti yang lainnya. Namun tentu saja ia tak bisa meminta lebih. Ia bahkan sudah sangat berterima kasih untuk disekolahkan di sini.

Gedung dorm malam itu-atau pagi itu-relatif sepi. Jihoon berjalan santai menuju dapur. Ia mengambil air dingin yang memenuhi botol minumnya. Ada beberapa anak kelas satu yang tak terlalu ia kenal sedang memasak ramyeon. Mungkin lapar sehabis mengerjakan tugas, pikir Jihoon.

Ketika Jihoon berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang berjalan setengah tertidur-atau setengah terbangun. Dan ketika Jihoon melirik ke dalam kamarnya, ia masih mendapati Hoshi tertidur. Posisinya tidak berubah sedikit pun.

Jihoon menuangkan air minumnya ke dalam gelas kecil. Ia lalu menyalakan komputernya. Tiba-tiba saja Jihoon mendapat inspirasi. Ya, inspirasi memang datang di saat-saat tidak terduga. Jihoon rasa inspirasinya paling sering datang saat pagi buta seperti ini.

Hampir lima belas menit ia habiskan untuk melihat video di youtube. Hanya untuk menambah inspirasi karena video-video itu begitu high quality, baik dalam jalan ceritanya maupun bagaimana video itu diambil lalu diedit. Jihoon lalu mencari-cari earphone-nya. Sesungguhnya ia lebih menyukai headphone saat membuat lagu karena earphone membuat telinganya sakit. Namun headphone satu-satunya patah, tidak sengaja terinjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketika Jihoon mulai mencari-cari di lantai, ia menemukan earphone-nya. Menggantung dari atas tempat tidur. Yang ditempati Hoshi. Ternyata Hoshi menindihi earphone-nya.

Mau tidak mau Jihoon harus membangunkan Hoshi. Ia membutuhkan earphone. Sebelum semua inspirasinya buyar. Jihoon mengguncang tubuh Hoshi pelan.

"Hoshi!" kali ini ia mengguncang lebih keras.

"Hoshi!" lebih keras lagi.

"Hoshi! Bangun!" Hoshi mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan saat ia melihat Jihoon di hadapannya ia segera bangun terduduk.

"Ya?"

"Kau menindihi earphone-ku."

Hoshi melihat ke bawah. "Ah, maaf," Hoshi memberikan earphone itu pada Jihoon.

"Eh? Apa itu yang kau bawa? Boneka?" Jihoon menunjuk ke arah boneka yang berada di pangkuan Hoshi.

"Ini untukmu!"

"Apa? Untukku?" tanya Jihoon setengah tak percaya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan boneka seperti ini?"

Hoshi tersenyum lebar. "Aku tadi menunggumu di depan sekolah. Kukira kau akan datang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Jadi aku pergi ke pasar malam sendirian."

"Ya ampun! Maafkan aku! Aku lelah sekali jadi begitu sampai di kamar aku tertidur!" ujar Jihoon dengan penuh rasa menyesal. "Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa keluar sekolah?"

"Aku memiliki caraku sendiri."

"Well, terima kasih untuk bonekanya," Jihoon menatap boneka kecil berbentuk singa itu. "Boneka ini sangat lucu."

"Ya, sepertimu."

"A-Apa?!" seru Jihoon kaget, pipinya memerah.

"Kau mendengarnya Jihoon… Aku baru saja memujimu, kau memang lucu."

"Jangan aneh-aneh!" Jihoon memukul Hoshi dengan boneka singa. "Sudah, aku mau membuat lagu saja!"

"Hei, Jihoon."

"Ya?" pandangan Jihoon masih tak teralih dari headphone-nya yang kusut.

"Aku sungguh ingin membawamu ke pasar malam. Entah kapan kita mendapat kesempatan untuk pergi ke pasar malam lagi."

Jihoon menatap Hoshi, "Kita pasti akan pergi ke pasar malam. Tenang saja, ini bukan pasar malam terakhir."

"Seandainya saja tadi kau datang.."

"Iya-iya maafkan aku!" Hoshi hanya menguap. "Kalau kau masih mengantuk tidur saja. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melanjutkan membuat lagu."

Hoshi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Belum genap satu menit, Hoshi sudah kembali tertidur lelap. Deru napasnya menggema di kamar yang sunyi itu.

Pukul setengah lima pagi Jihoon sudah berada di atas kasurnya lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Setidaknya satu atau dua jam tidur akan membuatnya tidak terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Jihoon menarik selimutnya hingga ke bawah dagu dan ia pun terlelap.

Ketika Jihoon bangun pada pukul enam dua puluh, Hoshi sudah tak ada. Tempat tidur di seberangnya tampak rapi, dengan seprai yang tak kusut dan bantal yang tertata. Namun boneka singa yang kini terletak di dekat bantal itu menunjukkan bahwa memang semalam Hoshi ada di sini, bukan hanya dalam khayalan Jihoon.

"Hoshi, Hoshi.. Mengapa segalanya dalam dirimu membuatku tertarik?" gumam Jihoon.

* * *

 ** _From : Chan_**

 _Hyung! Ini keren sekali! Aku mendapat tugas dengan sunbae idolaku!_

Jihoon membuka ponselnya ketika pelajaran pertama berakhir dan ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari Chan.

 ** _To : Chan_**

 _Tugas apa?_

 _ **From : Chan**_

 _Sebenarnya hanya tugas biasa, hyung..  
_

 _ **To : Chan**_

 _Siapa sunbae itu? Kau menyukainya ya?_

 _ **From : Chan**_

 _\- Eeyyy! Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya mengaguminya karena tariannya benar-benar bagus!_

 _\- Tapi hyung.. Aku juga sedikit takut.._

 ** _To : Chan_**

 _? Kenapa?_

Tepat ketika Jihoon menekan tombol kirim, gurunya untuk pelajaran kedua datang.

"Nah, anak-anak, kita akan ulangan dadakan."

Jihoon kaget. Ia bodoh sekali dalam pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Tak mungkin ia bisa mendapat nilai bagus dalam ulangan dadakan seperti ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa semoga semua tebakannya benar.

"Soal dalam bentuk pilihan ganda. Ada lima puluh soal. Tolong lembar soal tidak dicoret karena saya juga akan membagikan lembar jawaban yang terpisah."

Jihoon menghela napas panjang begitu ia sudah menerima soal. Ia sudah bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk. Namun begitu kagetnya ia ketika melihat lembar soal. Ada berbagai coretan pensil yang menandai jawaban. Jihoon membuka lembar berikutnya dan ternyata jawaban itu terus berlanjut sampai nomor tiga puluh.

 _'Untuk seseorang yang mengerjakan soal ini, maafkan aku karena sudah menjawabnya. Aku tak tahu kalau tidak boleh mencoret di sini. Percayalah padaku, aku pandai Bahasa Jepang.'_

Tulisan itu berada di halaman terakhir dengan tulisan yang tidak rapi. Mungkin yang menulisnya sedang terburu-buru. Jihoon berpikir sejenak, haruskah ia memercayai jawaban orang ini, atau haruskah ia menebak sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Jihoon mengikuti jawaban yang sudah tertera. Ia hanya perlu menebak dua puluh nomor terakhir saja. Jihoon pun tak berharap banyak karena pada dasarnya ia memang sudah biasa mendapat nilai pas-pasan dalam pelajaran ini.

"Jihoon-ah, apa kau bisa menjawab soalnya?" tanya Jeonghan begitu guru mereka keluar dari kelas.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerjakannya," Jihoon menatap Jeonghan tak percaya.

"Tapi kan Bahasa Jepangmu tidak begitu buruk!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti ya? Soal tadi membahas topik yang berat, seperti politik atau apalah, aku juga hanya mengerti sedikit.."

"Benarkah?" sekarang Jihoon merasa bingung. Ia kira soal tadi hanya soal biasa karena ia tak mengerti sebagian besar soalnya. Bagaimana kalau nilainya lebih bagus daripada Jeonghan?

"Sesungguhnya aku tadi.." Jihoon mencoba jujur pada Jeonghan. "Lembar soalku tadi sudah dijawab. Aku mengikuti jawaban yang ada," bisik Jihoon.

"Apa?!"

"Sstt! Diamlah Jeonghan!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku menjawab tiga puluh nomor sama dengan jawaban yang ada. Dua puluh sisanya aku menebak!"

"Kau ini bisa-bisanya!" Jeonghan memukul kepala Jihoon pelan.

Jihoon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit marah karena Jeonghan memukulnya.

"Aish! Jangan merajuk seperti bayi!"

"Aku kan memang anakmu, eomma!" balas Jihoon dengan nada menyindir.

Kini giliran Jeonghan yang merajuk dan harus dibujuk oleh Jisoo untuk kembali tersenyum.

Jihoon tidur pada pelajaran ketiga. Ia bahkan tak ingat apa nama pelajaran itu. Gurunya pun tak peduli, Jihoon aman tidur dari awal hingga akhir pelajaran. Ia baru terbangun ketika bel berbunyi, jam makan siang.

Bersama Jeonghan dan Jisoo, ia turun untuk makan siang.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini Jihoon melihat Hoshi di ruang makan. Ia tidak sendirian, ada Wonwoo dan Hansol seperti biasa, dan ada seorang lagi yang Jihoon tidak tahu. Anehnya, Hoshi tampak diam dan tak berbicara banyak.

Jihoon sendiri berpura-pura tidak melihat Hoshi karena tak ingin Jeonghan atau Jisoo curiga. Hanya sesekali ia melemparkan pandang ke tempat Hoshi duduk.

"Kemana Chan?" tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba.

"Biar aku mengirim pesan padanya," Jihoon membuka ponselnya. Masih ada dua pesan yang belum ia baca.

 _ **From : Chan**_

 _\- Sunbae ini sangat disiplin, dan katanya ia sangat keras saat mengajar_

 _\- Temanku bilang sunbae ini juga suka membully hoobaenya…_

 _ **To : Chan**_

 _Kau dimana? Tidak makan siang?_

 _ **From : Chan**_

 _Aku makan siang lebih dulu hyung, tadi kelasku selesai lebih cepat  
_

 _ **To : Chan**_

 _\- Baiklah kalau begitu_

 _\- Kau tidak usah takut pada sunbae itu, tarianmu juga bagus, dan kau belajar dengan cepat_

 _ **From : Chan**_

 _Terima kasih hyung atas pujiannya!_

"Chan sudah makan lebih dulu karena kelasnya selesai lebih cepat," Jihoon memberitahu Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kita belum melihat Seungkwan dan Seokmin sedari tadi," ujar Jisoo.

"Ah, benar juga! Pantas hari ini telingaku terasa kosong!" seru Jeonghan.

"Memang mereka berdua itu yang selalu membuat keributan di sini, sepi juga kalau tak ada dua orang itu."

"Mungkin ini kali pertama kita merindukan suara Seungkwan," Jeonghan tertawa. "Biasanya kita selalu marah-marah bila ia terlalu berisik."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum sekilas sambil mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Jeonghan. Jihoon sendiri masih sesekali melihat ke arah Hoshi.

"Kau melihat apa sih?" ucapan Jisoo mengagetkan Jihoon. Ia kemudian memutar kepalanya, mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Jihoon.

"Tidak apa-apa!" ucap Jihoon cepat.

"Kau ini jangan sering melamun," kata Jeonghan. "Cobalah bercanda atau membuat ribut seperti Seungkwan itu."

"Aku tidak melamun! Aku hanya sedang menatap pintu itu!" Jihoon membela diri.

"Jihoon, please. Untuk apa kau melihat pintu?" Jeonghan bertanya.

"Aku selesai," Jihoon segera mengangkat piringnya ketika ia melihat Hoshi berjalan melewati pintu. "Aku duluan, mau ke toilet," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, Jihoon!" Jeonghan memanggil Jihoon namun Jihoon terus berjalan. "Akhir-akhir ini Jihoon menjadi aneh, apa kau juga merasakannya?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Apa itu karena teman barunya? Jihoon menjadi sedikit tidak fokus."

"Bisa jadi. Aku jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya teman Jihoon itu."

Awalnya Jihoon berniat untuk mengikuti Hoshi. Namun kemudian ia berpikir, untuk apa ia mengejar Hoshi. Pada akhirnya Jihoon pergi ke toilet, ia belum mencuci wajah bangun tidurnya. Secara mengejutkan, Hoshi juga berada di toilet.

"Jam tujuh di ruang latihan?" tanya Jihoon setelah memastikan tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Hoshi mengangguk dan Jihoon bisa melihatnya dari pantulan kaca.

Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran Jang Seonsaengnim. Ia menjadi penasaran apakah tugas mereka akan benar-benar dikumpulkan. Tugas sejarah menari yang kemarin ia selesaikan bersama Wonwoo.

Benar saja, Jang Seonsaengnim menagih tugas itu. Hanya Jihoon dan Jisoo yang sudah mengerjakan sampai selesai. Jeonghan sendiri baru mengerjakan sebagian.

"Lee Jihoon!"

"Ne, seonsaengnim."

"Kemarin aku menyuruhmu mencari beberapa buku kan?"

"Ne!"

"Sekarang mana bukunya?!" Jisoo cepat-cepat melempar kunci lokernya pada Jihoon dan Jihoon segera mengambil buku kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jang Seonsaengnim.

"Jihoon! Apa kau tahu isi buku-buku ini?"

Tentu saja Jihoon tahu, kemarin ia memandangi daftar buku itu hingga matanya perih. "Tentang sejarah seni menari, seonsaengnim."

"Apa kalian semua tahu mengapa buku tentang sejarah menari ada di kelas ini? Di pelajaran ini?" semua murid menggeleng. "Saya sudah berbicara dengan beberapa guru yang lain. Kami memutuskan akan memberi kalian semua tugas. Kalian akan dipasangkan dengan murid dari kelas tari maupun instrumen. Satu tim terdiri dari dua orang."

Seketika kelas menjadi ricuh karena murid-murid saling berbisik.

"Kami sudah memilih pasangan kalian secara acak. Tanpa faktor apa pun. Saya akan menempelkan daftarnya di sini," Jang Seonsaengnim mengambil selembar kertas dari meja dan menempelnya di papan tulis. "Untuk tugas itu sendiri, kalian harus berkolaborasi. Saya tidak peduli kalian akan menggunakan cara apa maupun genre apa, saya akan menilai secara objektif. Waktu kalian hanya dua minggu. Nah, sekarang kalian boleh melihat siapa pasangan kalian."

Semua murid serentak berlari ke arah papan tulis. Mereka berebut untuk saling melihat terlebih dahulu. Ada beberapa yang tampak senang, ada juga beberapa yang tampak bingung. Jika murid kelas vokal dipasangkan dengan murid kelas instrumen, tugas mereka akan menjadi lebih mudah. Hanya perlu menyanyi diiringi instrumen tertentu. Tetapi jika murid kelas vokal dipasangkan dengan murid kelas tari, itu akan menjadi sedikit sulit.

"Maaf Seonsaengnim, tapi aku tidak melihat ada namaku di sana," ucap Jihoon.

"Ah, ya, Jihoon.. Kau berpasangan dengan Kwon Hoshi," jawab Jang Seonsaengnim dengan santai.

"Kwon Hoshi?"

"Ya, Kwon Hoshi. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia itu _dance prodigy,_ paling hebat di sekolah ini."

"Begitu ya.."

"Jihoon, kau ini salah satu murid terbaikku. Dan kali ini kau berpasangan dengan Kwon Hoshi. Aku berharap banyak dari tugas kalian."

"Ya, tentu saja, Seonsaengnim."

"Tapi benar, kami para guru memilih secara acak. Entah bagaimana kalian bisa terpilih bersama."

Jihoon bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebut ini apa. Apakah ini takdir? Mengapa ia harus dipasangkan dengan Hoshi? Teman-temannya bisa curiga jika ia tampak dekat dengan Hoshi padahal seharusnya mereka berdua tak saling kenal.

"Jihoon-ah, siapa pasanganmu?" tanya Jeonghan ketika mereka sudah kembali duduk.

"Kwon Hoshi dari kelas tari."

"Eh? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Nama yang aneh," komentar Jeonghan.

"Kau sendiri bersama siapa?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Moon Jongup, dari kelas tari juga. Jisoo mendapat seseorang dari kelas instrumen."

"Ya, namanya Park Jaehyun," balas Jisoo.

"Tidak pernah mendengar nama itu," ucap Jihoon dan Jeonghan bersamaan, membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Mulai hari ini kalian boleh menggunakan ruang latihan di gedung sekolah. Akan ada batasan waktu hingga pukul sembilan malam. Sementara untuk ruang latihan di belakang sana akan dibuka dua puluh empat jam," Jang Seonsaengnim kembali berbicara. "Sekarang saya permisi," lalu segera keluar dari kelas.

Baru saja Jang Seonsaengnim melangkah keluar kelas, ia sudah kembali masuk. "Saya lupa memberitahu satu hal. Empat siswa yang mendapat nilai paling buruk di kelas harus merangkum buku ini. Masing-masing dua. Saya akan meninggalkan buku ini di sini, sebagai pengingat. Kalian boleh menyimpannya sementara waktu."

Ketika Jang Seonsaengnim sudah menghilang di ujung lorong, teriakan-teriakan frustasi terdengar di berbagai sudut kelas. Jihoon sendiri masih terdiam, memikirkan apa yang bisa ia dan Hoshi lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, Jihoon memiliki jiwa kompetitif yang tinggi. Tujuannya tentu saja menjadi yang terbaik. Namun Jihoon tidak yakin apa yang harus ia dan Hoshi lakukan.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Annyeong? Maaf karena lama tidak update.


End file.
